


Tyler Is Spelt P-S-Y-C-H-O

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Betrayal at it's finest, Blurryface, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Psychopathic, Romance, Smut, Trigger Warnings, mentions of drug use, more tags will be added, psychological abuse, psychopaths, tyler is abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: He's not right in the head, something has clicked off in his brain and whatever it is, it is controlling and has Angie bound up in chains. Tyler Joseph is not okay, he's a psychopath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title and summary. This is gonna contain gang rape and some violence, maybe physical. 
> 
> Sorry that it's not your average joshler, though there will be some mentions. 
> 
> This is an idea that keeps whizzing around in my head so please enjoy and leave comments my frens, love y'all <3 :D

{P R E V I E W}

 

"Angie baby, I don't want to do this to you, I promise, but I can't trust you enough to go outside and not open your damn mouth. I'm taking care of you, just like I promised." Tyler said, brushing his girlfriend's hair out of her face, her breathing ragged and laboured. 

"T-Tyler I promise, I-I love you s-so m-much, p-please l-let m-me g-go s-see m-my f-friend." Angie stuttered, trying to fake a convincing smile to her psycho boyfriend. 

"And why Angie? So you can go be a slut and sleep with him?" Tyler asked and scoffed. "I am not going to risk you being unfaithful to me, you're staying here, you're only mine baby, and don't worry, I won't let you down, now eat up honey, I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Tyler kissed Angie's forehead and stood up from his crouching position. The woman heard some footsteps and then a door creaked open and shut again.

"Tyler!" She screamed, tears streaming down her pale face, dark brown circles evident around her eyes. 

Her chained arm rattled as the female tugged on it, trying to free herself from her crazy, tyrant boyfriends clutches. Angie's phone was taken from her. The female had no contacts or contact with any other human besides Tyler and Tyler's friends. He had tied her up just for his own pleasure and his own self. 

It had been like this for so long now, Angie had been trapped away for months and no one cared. Her best friend Josh would occasionally call the female but since Tyler took her phone, he texted him nasty and malicious things, Josh never thought again about Angie, or so she thought.

The chain was chafing her ever so skinny wrist, bruising it without a care in the world, she winced, trying to shift her arm to grab the food Tyler left in front of her.

Taco bell.

Tyler fed her, like he would promise, but not as often as she would have liked, Angie was afraid of Tyler, he was controlling and psychopathic. She was aware that he had demons but she helped to defeat them. 

So what happened? Why did he switch off?


	2. Before And Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Angie and Tyler and how things are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy smut, I suck at it full stop. Please comment and leave kudos guys I love you.
> 
> Contains smut :P

-Flashback-

"I miss you a lot Ty." 

"Baby, this is no easier for me. I just wish you were here so I could love you."

"Come back soon, yeah? Don't forget about me."

"How could I ever?"

"Hmm hmm, see you later Tyler, please take care of yourself." 

"You too baby girl, bye." 

Angie sighed as her boyfriend hung up. He had gone to spend a few nights with the lads in LA and she was in Columbus. Luckily for her, her best friend Josh was coming over to hang about until Tyler came back.

She threw herself on a couch along side a bag of chips and turning on the TV. Josh didn't say what time he would arrive so Angie just decided to kill time this way. 

It was either watching TV or playing on Tyler's keyboard. She knew how to play a couple of songs including the ones Tyler had written. He would let his fingers rest on hers, Angie sat on Tyler's lap and his head resting on her shoulder, just with those gestures the night would end up being romantic.

Angie and Tyler loved their romance. It burned with desire and love just like every other relationship but it wasn't like every other one. It was better, more understanding, you had to understand to know. 

Angie is the slayer of demons, well, Tyler's demons. Blurryface was unable to stand a chance against her comments and her total commitment to free Tyler from the darkness.

A repeated knocking got Angie's attention. She got up from the couch and approached the door, opening it to reveal her bestest friend. 

"Angie!" Josh screamed and engulfed her into a hug. 

"Joshie!" She also squealed and felt his warmth radiate her, it was friendly, not loving the way Tyler's was.

Angie was so close to Josh, Josh was bisexual and had pink hair. He was cute, funny, charming and on top of all, very understanding.

"Whatcha up to?" He asked, crashing on her couch. "Lonely, Tyler's gone to LA with the boys." She said disheartened. 

"They're always wanting to go somewhere aren't they?" Josh asked and rolled his eyes. He knew Tyler's friends weren't good people. The male didn't know them personally but he knew people of those kind, they ruined relationships. 

Josh shook his head and stood up. "You know what Angie, let's just go out to eat, to taco bell or something." He said and grabbed her hand, dragging Angie out anyway. 

There wasn't much to catch up on since they practically saw each other every other day. Angie was just talking about Tyler and his sweet and loving behaviour how he never failed to love Angie just like she wanted.

The day flew as her mind was occupied with just Tyler. Josh walked her back to her apartment and then he took off home. 

Without anything more to do, Angie snuggled into her lovers pillow and drifted off into slumber. 

|-/ \\-|

Daylight was seeping through the curtains of Angie's room, it was around 11:43am. The girl moved her body a little and flickered her eyes open and closed as she felt an arm pulling her close to a body. Angie was frozen at first but she turned to see the owner.

Tyler.

Angie turned to face him and admire his sleeping features. The female was caught off guard when Tyler said.

"Good morning sexy lady." 

"Tyler." She said and laughed. "What are you doing here honey? Aren't you supposed to be in LA with your friends?" She asked, over the moon that he came back. 

Tyler's hand began to roam up her vest top and touch her soft skin. 

"I couldn't be so far apart from you Angie." He began to whisper. "I had to taste you." 

With that Tyler crashed his lips against Angie's soft and sweet ones. He nibbled on her lip for access into her warm mouth, mixing their saliva.

The girl let out a few moans but continued to let Tyler work his magic. He was already sucking her neck, his hot breath electrocuting her. Dark marks were being left down her body as he travelled to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and flicked his tongue against the nub, his other hand played with her other nipple and then Tyler switched. 

Along side pulling off her clothes, Tyler kissed Angie's stomach, listening to her moan and plead Tyler to "taste her."

His fingers roamed on her nether regions, slowly rubbing in circles, feeling the wetness on her panties. 

"T-Tyler." She moaned breathily. 

It wasn't long before she was fully naked and Tyler had her legs propped up so he could get a good view of his girlfriends pussy. 

"Oh baby girl, you are a master piece." 

With that being said, Tyler plunged his face into her womanhood and flicked his tongue up and down her pussy. Angie began to whimper and arch her back at every flick, she couldn't help it, Tyler's tongue was magic. 

"Hmmm you taste so fucking sexy." He groaned, still sucking on her clit.

Angie was panting and moaning endlessly. 

Tyler pulled out of her and made his girlfriend sit on his face. 

Angie couldn't help but to grind on him and squeal with delight as he hit all of her spots.

"Tyler, Tyler I'm gonna.." Before Angie could finish, she came all over Tyler's face and he obediently licked it all up, loving the taste of his woman. 

Tyler squeezed her ass cheeks, held her close and fell asleep again.

 

-End of Flashback-

 

Angie wished it was like that between them again, but it seemed like Tyler switched off.

He came home that night with taco bell like he said.

Before Angie could eat anything, he began to suck on her neck whilst tying her other arm away to prevent her from swatting him away.

He pulled the bottom half of her clothing off and shoved fingers up her pussy ever so violently, it hurt but it hurt with pleasure also, Tyler made her grind and to arch on to his fingers. He ended up pushing in three and letting her orgasm out on them, whilst he licked up her juices and resumed to his own work.

If Angie could, she would go back to her amazing and meaningful sex days.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a preview until next time, please leave comments and kudos (MORE COMMENTS :D) Please tell me what you think, it will motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar or punctuality mistakes, I will try my best to eliminate as many as possible, stay well my loving frens |-/ :D <3


End file.
